Ears
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Dick no puede dejar de abrazar a su pequeño y tierno hermanito menor Damián. El niño tendrá que mostrarle que ya no es tan niño.


¿Alguien ha notado lo famosos que se han vuelto Damián y Dick juntos en el fandom? Es tan incestuoso y pedofilico, pero simplemente no pude evitar escribir de ellos, ¡los amo!, ¡me encantan!

Este es un pequeño universo alterno, inspirado en el anime Loveless, para quien no lo conozca es un universo donde las personas que no han tenido relaciones sexuales tienen orejas y colas, y las pierden al tenerlas.

¡Que disfruten!

*-.**-.*-.

-¡Tus orejas son tan suaves!- 

-Me haces cosquillas idiota- murmura sin moverse un ápice del cálido abrazo que lo envuelve. Su espalda choca contra el pecho del mayor, y puede sentir su calidez que atravesar la tela, le quema, se pregunta cómo será tocar su piel contra la suya, seguramente será abrasador. 

Esta tranquilo y muy cómodo y se puede notar porque sus orejas se mueven hacia abajo y la suave cola se agita lentamente. 

Dick le acaricia el cabello negro, aferrándolo a un abrazo envolvente, con el mentón sobre su cabecita, aun es un niño, apenas cumplirá trece años y es tan pequeño que cabe perfectamente en el hueco de sus brazos. 

El mayor le sonríe plenamente satisfecho –Nunca pierdas tus orejas– le dice mordiendo suavemente una. 

-¡Hey! No hagas eso- un ligerísimo rubí le cubre las mejillas y sus manos tapan su cabeza, el aliento cálido ajeno le causa escalofríos agradables cuando le susurra y le hace tensar. 

-No voy a perderlas, no soy como tú que ya no las tienes...pervertido- murmura desaprobatorio, todos los adultos han perdido sus orejas, símbolo de su inocencia, de la virginidad entregada. 

Aunque en cierta manera no le extraña de Dick, solo tienes que mirarlo para comprender que un ejemplar de hombre como él sería codiciado por múltiples amantes. 

Cuando Dick pasa tiempo con él siempre le azora su sonrisa y la manera en que su flexible rostro crea hoyuelos en sus mejillas y sus ojos cerúleos resplandecen al mirarlo. 

Dick es atractivo, siempre lo ha sido, incluso desde que tenía su edad ya tenía pareja, y es bien sabido que perdió la virginidad joven. Es un casanova. 

Lo entiende porque también el cae en sus juegos y galanterías. 

No puede resistirse a su sonrisa alegre, a su cháchara sin sentido, a sus formas turgentes, su voz cálida, su compañerismo y su comprensión. 

Lo quiere todo de él. 

Desea intoxicarse de él. 

La cola se agita a su espalda, sus ojos se estrechan y gira suavemente en su regazo para verse cara a cara. 

Dick le acaricia la espalda y podría ronronear, realmente podría hacerlo, es tan agradable cuando le toca, tan gentil y dulce. 

Dan ganas de ladear la cabeza y dejarse hacer. 

Seguramente Dick es un amante esplendido, ha tenido demasiados amantes y él los ha conocido a todos, pero nadie es tratado con la misma ternura con la que lo trata a él. 

Porque Damián es el punto débil de Dick. 

El pequeño posa sus manos en sus hombros y junta sus frentes 

– ¿Con un beso se pueden perder las orejas?- le pregunta muy serio, sus ojos con destellos de verde esperando por su respuesta ansiosos por conocer el mundo y sus respuestas. 

Dick tiene los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y se ríe, se ríe de él y su inocencia. 

-No, no las perderás así-le explica paciente, sin poder contenerse a acariciarle las mejillas suaves, tiernas al tacto por ser aun un niño. 

-Entonces hagámoslo- le propone decidido y Dick no tiene por primera vez nada ingenioso que decir.

Damián se acerca a él, atacando, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, sus ojos se tapan tras sus parpados y sus alientos están mezclados. 

Hay un segundo en el cual Dick no sabe qué hacer y entonces... frota sus narices la una contra la otra deteniéndolo. 

-Un beso esquimal...eso está bien para comenzar- le dice saliendo del apuro con el corazón acelerado, la voz en un hilo y las pupilas dilatadas. 

El pequeño demonio entre sus piernas no parece complacido, le chasquea la lengua desaprobatorio, pero está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, por esta vez.


End file.
